Danger Days: The Fabulous Killjoys OC
by SarcasticRomantic1995
Summary: Keep you boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with you mask on if you've got to! Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star are on a ride to change the world by unlocking the secrets of Battery City with a help of a promisng new Killjoy...


Name: Jax Fatale

Age: 19

Occupation: Waitress / Hostess

Physical Description: 5' 10", 120 pounds. Excellent body conditioning. Long to medium length dark brown hair. Tanned skin tone, no freckles or acne present. Brown eyes, 20/20 vision. Speaks in English, Spanish, and French dialects.

Biography: My childhood was lived in the Deadland Desert, about 100 miles from the Battery City Capitol. At age 8, my parents died and I managed to survive with the help of Party Poison, a hoodlum that lived in an underground cavern in the center of the desert. We quickly became very close, and he trained me in how to fight with ninja stars and shoot laser beams. About a year later, we were caught stealing food from Dr. Death's diner. Party managed to escape, but I was caught. However, being a kind man, he gave me food, shelter, and a job helping in the kitchen. He also further advanced my fighting techniques, teaching me how to throw daggers, fence, and ride a motorcycle. Ever since, he's become a father to me, and protects me from Lord Shot's consistent romantic advances. As for Party Poison, I never saw him again until my 19th birthday…

Theme Track: Disenchanted

Killjoy Track: Sing

"Order up!" Dr. D shouted from the kitchen. He shot out a Deadlander Special on a silver tin platter. "Table 15?" I asked. He nodded. As I took the tray, he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's up, Doc?" I asked suspiciously.

"I heard it was your birthday today, Jax." he said with a smile. His eyes sparkled in the way they normally did behind his shades, and I tried to imagine the man behind the bandana. I looked away. "What of it?" I questioned. He was serious now. "What nothin'." he said, "I got a present for ya, anyhow."

Here we go again...

"Doc, what have I told you, there ain't no such thing here and now." I pleaded, "I don't want your gift." He shook his head and plied my fingers open, revealing my palm. In it, he placed a large wad of cold cash and curled my hand around the mass. "Take it," he told me sternly, "I know you ain't happy here. You got the whole world at your heals. Ride the sound waves until you reach city limits. " I shook my head. "What about the diner?" I whispered, "The broadcast?" I intentionally looked around at the nearly empty restaurant. It had not been the first time; A lot of zombies would reach high ranks of they caught Dr. Death. And Lord Shot would pay heavily for his accomplices, especially me. I saw his face around these parts way too often as it was. And then, there was The Static... What he would do was unthinkable.

"Doc..." I begged helplessly, tears rising from my eyes.

He observed the woman I had become over the years. "No turning back, remember?" he said in the same way since I had been little. He held my cheek in his padded hand. "Everybody wants to change the world," we said together, "And no one wants to die." He laughed. I shot him a heartfelt, determined grin.

"But wanna try." I said. He smiled.

I shoved the money into my apron pocket and took the tray. He nodded. "Take the first bus outta here." he instructed, "Tell Rusty that Doc sent ya." "I will." I promised. With that, I proceeded in delivering the meal to the customer waiting at Table 15.

As I approached the booth, I noticed he wasn't someone I had seen before. He had the hottest red hair ever, and a grin that struck me like lightening. He wore tight leather pants with worn out sneakers, a plain tee shirt, and a strange club jacket with the initials, "P.P. Killjoy." However, even more peculiar was the yellow eye mask he wore on his face, and I questioned why he would want to hide his identity if he had his name out for all to see.

He looked up from twiddling his thumbs. I placed the tray down on the table for him. "Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked. "A good cup of coffee, if you don't mind, Angel-face." he said smoothly. To hear myself being called 'Angel-face' was so oddly familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on how or why. I walked back to the kitchen to return a moment later with mug and pitcher of coffee, hot and fresh. "Here you are," I said as I set it down on the table, "Made special." He held the pitcher up like a mug of beer to toast me.

"Cheers!" he said enthusiastically, as he drank the entire brew whole. I was taken aback, but not surprised. Coffee nowadays was as important as water was. As he finished his swig, the door opened and the welcome bell chimed. I wished I hadn't looked up.

Lord Shot and Killer were here again.

Lord Shot, Static's right-hand man, reminded me of the nearly century-old Austin Powers character in the way that he dresses daily in a colored suit, lacey cuffs, and button down shirts. He was middle ages and bald, his shiny head gleaming in the bright diner lights. However, the most noticeable feature was the long scar across this left eye, which was given to him by the rebel racer Fun Ghoul. Killer, his faithful body guard, but not man of many words. He was tall, broad, and brawny built, with slicked back blonde hair and formal tuxedo outfit. The duo looked dressed to kill, and sadly that's what they did daily.

"My dear Jax!" said Shot, in the bold and snobbish way he usually did, "You look ravishing this evening." He waltzed up to me and took my hand, bringing it up to his lips. He was about to kiss it with his putrid mouth, but I pulled it away just in time. Then, I did something I never thought I had the courage to ever do: I smacked him right across the face.

He stood there with his head turned, my red handprint still glowing on his cheek. When he turned and looked at me, it frightened me to my core. He looked like a monster, daggers for eyes, angered brow, and snarled teeth included, all menacingly watching me. "You'll pay for that, Miss Fatale." Shot growled, "I guarantee it."

As I took the next fragments of a seconds in, I braced myself by closing my eyes, expecting him to come at me. Instead, I felt the hand of a stranger hold me back, as if wedging me away from Lord Shot. When I opened my eyes, the masked stranger was standing in front of me protectively, facing Lord Shot.

"I don't think you'll want to be doing that." he said coldly. Lord Shot was even more enraged. "And who the hell are you to tell me that?" Shot scoffed. There was silence, and for a moment, Lord Shot believed he had won the argument. He sported a face of smug pleasure. "I knew you'd see reason. Now, if you don't mind-" He was interrupted by a gun barrel staring him in the face, followed by another icy silence.

This time, the message was received loud and clear.

Lord Shot slowly backed away from the young man, as Killer held the door open. "This isn't over." he retorted scornfully. The masked stranger took this into mind, the replied to his threat with one as equally threatening. "Keep running." he said. Then, the devilish smile peered through again, knowing that he had won victory. A moment later, Lord Shot and Killer had disappeared into the black night.

I stared in awe at the strange man before me. He looked back after watching Shot and Killer leave. "I'm taking it that ole' Shot's fond of you?" he asked. I nodded. "The vulture won't leave me alone," I admitted, "Chasing tail is kind of a hobby for him." He laughed. "Ain't it the truth!" he said. He turned towards the kitchen, where he saw Doc standing with his arms crossed. He looked defensive.

"Who are you?" Doc asked, "Why are you here?" The masked man laughed again. "Isn't obvious, Death?" he asked, winking. I gasped. How could this guy know who Doc was? What was he hiding? As these questions came to me, I witnessed him remove his mask and reveal himself. I realized how handsome he was at first, but Doc noticed more. "Party Poison. What an honor." Doc said, stunned.

My heart stopped. Could it really be? THE Party Poison, leader of the Fabulous Killjoy Crusaders Team? THE Party Poison, vigilante and protector of all the children of Battery City? THE Party Poison, one of my dearest childhood friends? It had definitely been a long time, about ten years, in fact. I didn't even know if he was still alive, but now he was here, in front of my very eyes. He turned to me with a smirk. "You've changed quite a lot there, Angel-face." he said. I blushed.

"To what do I have this honor?" Doc said humbly. Party narrowed his eyes, "The Static's after a little boy. The kid's back at base, but we need someone to talk to him. He doesn't trust us." Upon hearing this, Doc's head dropped sorrowfully. He knew all too well that this probably meant that the boy was abused in some way by Killer and his zombies.

"We need someone to get him to open up to us." Party said as he grabbed the coffee glass, taking another drink. A thought came to me. "What if," I began, "I went to see the boy?" Doc shook his head. "Jax, I don't want you getting involved. If Shot knew that you were helping the Killjoys, he'd abduct you for sure." he said.

Party thought for a moment. "You know..." he pondered, "That's not a bad idea." Doc looked at him in horror. "What?" he asked bewildered. Party shrugged, "Well, the Killjoys are all men, so to add a woman to our team may be good for us. Plus it's highly unlikely that the kid has had a motherly figure before. And even if he has, Jax might make it easier for him to talk." He looked to Doc. "We won't let her go on chases, I promise. We'll protect her with all we've got." Party assured him, "And when I make a promise, I mean it." He held out his hand to Doc for a firm hand shake. Doc hesitated, but after a minute of fishing for a sense of genuine honesty swimming in Party's eyes, he felt peace that I would be safe while with the renegade group.

And the deal was done.

I filled with a giggly joy so powerful that I bounded to Doc, wrapped my arms around him, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. I rushed towards the kitchen door and shut it behind me. As I made my way to my living quarters, I couldn't help but be excited. I was going to help the Killjoys, maybe even become one. I could imagine the sights of speeding down the desert roads, howling to the dusty winds. To serve my cause and fight as a vigilante warrior. To find my own adventure.

I packed my knapsack quickly, bringing about my ten favorite outfits and the only other pair of shoes I had. I put on my weapon belt, where I stocked up my pocket knife, ninja stars, dagger, AK47 gun, and laser gun. I took the money from my apron and sealed it in a plastic bag, which I kept in my pack's side pocket. Then, it was finally time for the finishing touch. I opened the secret compartment from under my cot bed and pulled out a dusty box. I lifted the lid and saw it; my jet black, slimming, form-fitted leather outfit. Doc had saved 3 years to buy it for my 18th birthday last year. He said it would protect me on cold desert nights on my motorcycle if I ever went out on my own. With heartfelt thoughts in mind, I packed it in my sack and rushed to the main dinning room.

Just before coming out, I stopped at the door to listen to Party and Doc talking. I had become a top-notch eavesdropper over the years, so catching people by surprise was a norm for me. "You know, that's the first time that I've seen Jax actually excited about something in a long time." Doc said quietly. Party replied, "It surprised me. Most girls 'round here prefer to stick to a domestic life. And yet she's about to join the Killjoys." "Well, she wasn't raised like that," Doc said, "You more than anybody knows that." "Yeah, I guess you're right." Party sighed.


End file.
